TUAOA: Takedown
by lulamaemobster
Summary: Rescue Sara, takedown Hamdo. Lula Mae Mafia Style


**HEY, EVERYONE, IT'S LULAMAEMOBSTER, I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THIS STORY IS JUST A WAY TO EXPRESS MY ANGER WHAT HAPPENED TO SARA. AFTER DOING SOME SOUL SEARCHING, I REALIZED THAT WHAT MADE ME SO MAD WAS THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO SARA REMINDED ME OF THE WAY CHILDREN HAVE BEEN TREATED IN AMERICA AS OF LATE. IT SADDENS ME TO SEE THIS AND I JUST HAD TO GET THIS OFF OF MY CHEST UNTIL I'M ABLE TO DO MORE. KEEP IN MIND, I'M JUST EXPRESSING MYSELF NOT TRYING TO ENTERTAIN.**

Sara was brought back to her cell by one of the boys that comprised the guards of Heliwood after being raped once again.

"Why?" she asked herself through her tears. "Why is this happening to me?"

"You shouldn't cry," a said the boy who served as the guard transporting her.

She looked at him and found a guard she had never seen before an African American boy with an afro.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Huey," he answered. "Huey Freeman."

"Why shouldn't I cry? You know what they're doing to me whenever they get ready to?"

"I understand you're in pain but that pain is the breaking of the shell that encases your understanding. It is bitter potion that the physician in you heals your sick self. Therefore, trust in the physician and drink his potion in tranquility. Besides, it's almost over."

He pulled the sleeve of his shirt back to show his tattoo before leaving.

"Lula Mae Mafia?" she asked as she read it.

As she sat down in her cell, she didn't notice a man in there with her.

"Why so serious?" he asked her.

She turned her attention to him and was frightened by his face, he wore disturbing clown make up with scars all over his face. She could see a pin with the same insignia as Huey's tattoo.

"Don't be afraid, I may be a psychotic murderer but I'd never hurt a child," he said with an unsettling smile. "You want to know how I got these scars? I grew up in an orphanage with a sadistic manager, everyday he got his kicks by kicking as around. One day, at dinner, I refused to eat the putrid excrement they passed off as our meal even going to the point of hiding my utensils. The manager came up to me and ordered me to eat, I told him that I couldn't because I wasn't given any utensils so he handed me a knife. Still I refused and you know what he did? He took the knife and force fed me the food blade first. Later that night, I took that same knife and killed him in his sleep."

"Joker," one of the guards said. "You have some questions to answer."

"Well, it looks as if I have to go but the moral of the story is that all bad things come to an end."

She watched as he left with a wide smile on his face. They took him to the interrogation room where they began beating him more than asking him any questions, their methods had little effect as she seemed to enjoy the punishment.

"What's with you?" one of them asked. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

At that moment, the intercom came on and alerted them to an attack on Heliwood, through their radios they could somehow here the attacker outside as he and his partners decimated their forces.

"I am Ravercozy!" he shouted. "Do you see me, lulamaemobster? Do you see me, man?"

"Why does he always have to shout like that?" Rosetiger asked as she handed some soldiers their asses.

"I am the rocker, I am the roller. I am the out of controller! We're coming to deliver those whose flame of youth has been extinguished out of the hands of the unrighteous and we ain't never coming back!"

The soldiers listened in horror as he cackled while killing their forces on the outside, Abilia reported through her radio to King Hamdo.

"Is there much damage," he asked after hearing her report.

"Damage?" Ravercozy asked him.

"How did you get this frequency?" Abilia asked him.

"Oh, there's certainly damage," Ravercozy continued. "What kind are you looking for, huh, brain damage, metal damage? Listen up, I am Ravercozy, I am the rocker, I am the roller. I am the out of controller. I am a fuel injected suicide machine, I am the mighty hand of vengeance sent to strike down the unworthy. I am hotter than a rolling die! Step up, germ, and watch me lay down the rubber road to freedom!"

"Where does he get this stuff?" Rosetiger asked.

"I don't know," Legend of Namikaze Naruto answered. "But he sure has a lot of it."

"We've been at this for a while now," Chewie Cookies chimed in. "They should be doing it right now."

What Chewie Cookies referred to is their plan to draw out the Heliwood forces at that moment that plan had just succeeded.

"Order all of our non-essential forces out side to deal with this threat, Abilia," Hamdo told her over the radio.

"Yes, sir."

"They're doing it," Vallavarayan said after overhearing the order on the radio.

Inside the interrogation room, all but one of the soldiers left the Joker all alone with one of the child soldiers who turned out to be none other than Huey. He handed the Joker the key and a gun then split up as the Joker headed to Sara's cell.

"Hello, there," she said as he shook the keys to get her attention.

He opened the cell and took her away, meanwhile, King Hamdo was advancing on Lala-Ru when he saw the look of surprise on her face at something behind him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

He turned around to find a man with white hair wearing a red overcoat pointing a sword at him.

"Let the girl go," he said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Dante," he said.

Lala-Ru ran behind him as Dante kept his sword pointed at Hamdo, she looked on the back of the neck and saw a tattoo on his neck.

"Lula Mae Mafia," she said making him smile upon hearing it.

"Mafia All Day, now, you're coming with me," he said to Hamdo.

"I'm not going anywhere," he protested. "I am the king."

"I'll tell you what you're the king of, Jack and shit," Dante said. "And it looks like Jack is leaving town. Now, move."

Elsewhere, inside the fortress, Huey was dispatching the soldiers with brutal efficiency as he snapped necks and ripped out hearts.

"My god, what's going on?" one of the soldiers shouted.

"This is insane!"

Outside, Rosetiger, Ravercozy, Chewie Cookies, Vallavarayan and Legend of Namikaze Naruto faced the bulk of Heliwood's forces.

"That sure is a lot of guys," Rosetiger said.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" counted Ravercozy.

"Hit it, boys," Legend of Namikaze Naruto shouted.

Out of nowhere appeared, Azraelean, Badd-Azz Writer, Dark Insomniac, foxgoddess07, Kage Bijuu all prepared for battle. They attacked the soldiers and slaughtered them left and right as Dante with Lala-Ru and The Joker with Sara arrived at a throne room where a man stood holding a gun to a row of men. They looked and noticed that the he wore a medallion with the same symbol as the tattoo on Dante and the Joker had.

"Do you recognize these men, Sara?" he asked.

"No."

"You should, these are all the men who have raped you since you've been here."

"What, who are you?"

"Forgive me," he said. "My name is lulamaemobster and I've brought you before your tormentors for some retribution."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"These people have been making your life a living hell since the day they kidnapped you, I'm giving you the chance, the choice to make things even."

"Here, you can use one of my knives," The Joker said. "That way you can really get a feel of what they're going through."

He handed her the knife with a smile, she was hesitant at the site of the various men who took advantage of her.

"You can't do this to me!" King Hamdo yelled.

"Joker," lulamaemobster calmly said.

Without another word, The Joker immediately took the knife and stuck the blade in Hamdo's mouth then sliced him leaving a bloody smile on his face as he began crying.

"What's wrong?" The Joker asked.

"He can dish it out but he can't take it," Dante said. "So, what do you say, Sara?"

She took the Jokers bloody knife and went to attack one of the rapists but stopped short.

"You don't have to be afraid," lulamaemobster assured. "We're right here to make sure they don't do anything."

"It's not that," she said. "It's just that I don't know if I can kill someone, even these people. I don't want to be the type of person that would willingly hurt someone else no matter what they've done to me."

She dropped the knife and broke down in tears in front of everyone causing lulamaemobster to come over and comfort her.

"It's okay," he said with a smile. "Not everyone's cut out to be a killer. Besides you have a more important task."

"What's that?"

"Getting back to your father."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my friends and I will take you, they're waiting outside."

They left the room as he left the rest in the care of The Joker and Dante, on the way out, they met Huey.

"Is everything okay?" he asked them.

"Yeah," lulamaemobster said. "I'm taking her back to her father."

"Good, I have to get back to Woodcrest. Granddad's probably worried about me."

"Thanks for the help."

When the reached the outside of Heliwood, they found the rest of the Lula Mae Mafia outside having finished of the last of Hamdo's forces.

"Is this her?" asked Rose Tiger.

"Yeah, we're taking her home."

"Good," Ravercozy said holding a skull. "Shotgun."

"These guys were surpisingly weak," Azraelean said.

After watching her reunite with her father at long last, the Lula Mae Mafia was already aiming at their next target.

"So what's next?" asked Vallavarayan.

"Let's pay a visit to Roman Polanski."


End file.
